


Sweets

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Edain, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, giving candy to babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Finrod can't resist giving sweets to children.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeisverylong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisverylong/gifts).



> For the lovely lifeisverylong, who requested: Finrod/Bëor + "I should have told you a long time ago." I thought about making this angsty, but elf/mortal relationships have too much angst already - so here's some fluff!

“I should have told you a long time ago,” Bëor said, shaking his head. “You can’t just give children sweets!”

Finrod pouted. “They told me it helped them stay awake! And that they would share with all the other children!”

“It _does_ help them stay awake,” Bëor said, “and that’s exactly the problem! Mortal children need their rest, Nóm. Sweets are only good in moderation. Is that not true of your folk?”

“Well, yes,” Finrod admitted. “But I’ve always been of the opinion that one should not resist one’s own desires!”

Bëor laughed, patting his lover on the arm. “Yes, I am _well_ aware of that,” he said, leaning up to give him a kiss, his beard tickling Finrod’s face. Finrod blushed; he would never tire of that sensation, and not only on his face. “But where sweets and children are concerned…how about you let their parents decide that? After all, they are the ones who have to deal with the children come bedtime.”

“You are very wise, dear Bëor,” Finrod teased. “Are you certain that it is I who should be called Nóm?”

“You learn quickly, and is that not wisdom?” Bëor’s smile was soft, the skin around his eyes just beginning to wrinkle with laugh lines. “But I will take your flattery…if you will take mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620074293865431040/requesting-4-with-beor-and-finrod-i-love-your).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
